Trinité
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Il y en a trois. Aucuns rapport avec le titre. Kingdom Hearts 1 et 2. Lisez si vous voulez ça ne vous tuera pas. Trop court pour résumé.
1. Le commencement

_Phrases qui viennent du jeu._

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas autrement j'en connait qui ne serait pas mort. Non ils sont à Square Enix et Disney, malheureusement ils ont eus l'idée avant moi.

**Le commencement**

**POV Sora**

_« Tout périple est fait de rencontres, _

_qui elles-mêmes appellent les adieux._

_Lorsqu'un adieu donne lieu à un nouveau départ, _

_les mondes ouvrent leurs cœurs._

_Élus de la lumière ou prisonniers des ténèbres, _

_les amis restent liés, même si leurs chemins sont différents._

_Si tu doutes de la voie que tu as prise ou que tu as perdu la main que tu étreignais, _

_renoue avec ton cœur d'antan._

_C'est en lui que se trouvent les réponses. »_

Je me souviens encore ce que nous faisions sur l'île, notre île. Nous étions si près d'être séparés mais nous n'en avions encore aucune idée. Le plus ironique c'est que nous construisions un radeau pour aller découvrir d'autres mondes. Mais les ténèbres sont arrivées et nous n'avons plus était ensemble. Riku est parti en utilisant les Ténèbres et peu à peu il s'y est enfoncé. Kairi a perdu son cœur, devenue simple coquille vide. Et moi je suis resté dans la Lumière grâce à la keyblade.

Et pourtant, de les avoir perdus pendant ce temps je ne le regrette pas, bien sûr ils m'ont manqués, dans chaque monde dans lequel nous arrivions j'espérais les retrouvés. Mais les perdre m'a permis de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Donald, Dingo, le roi Mickey, Léon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud... et tant d'autres. Même si à chaque fois nous devions nous séparés par le suite, nous étions toujours ensemble, liés par nos cœurs à travers les différents mondes.

Et même si Riku et moi étions devenus ''ennemis'' à cause d'un malentendus nous avions toujours le même but : aider Kairi. Et le cœur de Kairi étant en moi, nous étions également restés liés à travers les mondes, la Lumière et les Ténèbres.

De nombreuses fois j'ai douté mais tout a fini par s'arranger car il faut y croire et j'y est toujours cru, que je les retrouverais.

Je sais c'est court.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Gourmandizzz.


	2. Intervalle

_Phrases qui viennent du jeu._

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas autrement j'en connait qui ne serait pas mort. Non ils sont à Square Enix et Disney, malheureusement ils ont eus l'idée avant moi.

**Intervalle**

**POV normal**

_« Un long rêve._

_De tristes adieux en suspens dans l' ''entre-monde''._

_Où finit la réalité ? Où commence l'illusion ? La voie que choisira l'élu le conduira à sa mémoire._

_Si tu es balloté par le cours du temps, remémore-toi ton parcours._

_Toutes les incertitudes se dissiperont. »_

Aucun passé, aucun avenir.

Ici le temps n'avait pas cours. Ce n'est qu'une boucle, toujours la même chose qui se répète, encore et encore, sans point de départ, sans fin et sans repères temporels.

Le vide, ou plutôt l'inexistence, peut-être un rêve, un profond sommeil.

Le garçon qui dort dans son cocon n'a rien pour l'instant, pas de passé, pas de présent, pas d'avenir. Il n'est rien, il dort. Depuis combien de temps ? Une seconde, une heure, une année ou peut-être plus ? Même lui, surtout lui ne le sait pas, pas plus que le moment où il se réveillera. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est là. Il est là et c'est tout, sans conscience et sans souvenirs tout comme ses deux amis.

Et puis un jour dans cet infini blanc, il voit quelque chose et il entend quelqu'un ; sa mémoire lui revient petit à petit, tout ce qu'il a fait. Mais une chose reste flou : qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ? Un peu plus tard il entre en communication avec une de ses amies par l'intermédiaire de ce garçon qu'il ne connait pas.

Maintenant il se souvient de tout, mais il est toujours endormi. Toujours le même flou, le même vide : comment est-il arrivé là et pourquoi ?

Et puis le cocon s'ouvre et il se réveille et là ça n'a plus d'importance car il y a deux de ses amis avec lui et que de toute façon il finira par le savoir.

Celui-là aussi est court.

Merci.

Gourmandizzz.


	3. L'Avenir

_Phrases qui viennent du jeu._

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas autrement j'en connait qui ne serait pas mort. Non ils sont à Square Enix et Disney, malheureusement ils ont eus l'idée avant moi.

**L'Avenir**

**POV Sora**

_« Cette bataille née du chaos prendra-t-elle fin un jour ?_

_Elle revêt différents sens pour différentes personnes._

_La vérité sera-t-elle cachée ?_

_Les arguments sont précaires._

_Mais les souvenirs, eux, sont fiables._

_Livre-toi sans crainte à leur flot apaisant._

_Alors ton sommeil passager s'achèvera._

_Et ce sera un nouveau départ. »_

Nous avions pourtant éliminé Ansem et les sans-cœurs, fermé la porte des Ténèbres puis nous nous étions mis en quête de la porte de la Lumière pour libérer Riku et le roi. Et sur le chemin nous avons trouvé le manoir Oblivion, où six personnes vêtues de manteaux noirs se sont interposées sur notre chemin. Nous les avons vaincus, montant au fur et à mesure que le chemin s'ouvrait devant nous. Et tout en haut, il y avait cette jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus quoi.

Après il n'y a eu plus rien, plus rien du tout et puis je me suis souvenu. Tout m'est revenu : mon parcours, mon but, Kairi qui nous attendait Riku et moi, Riku dans le royaume des Ténèbres. Tout.

Et puis je me souviens d'une voix et je me suis réveillé. Il y avait Donald, Dingo, Jiminy Cricket. Nous étions dans la Cité du Crépuscule et nous y avons rencontré le roi Mickey qui nous a aidé à vaincre des créatures inconnues et nous a donné un sac rempli de munnies ainsi que des instructions. Nous avons donc pris le train et rencontré Yen Sid, le professeur-magicien qui a tout appris au roi et qui nous a tout expliqué.

Pour pouvoir tenir ma promesse à Kairi, retrouver Riku et sauver les mondes nous repartons pour une nouvelle aventure à travers les différents mondes.

Nos ennemis sont cette fois : l'Organisation XIII et les similis. Et nous finirons par découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'il se passe.

Encore une fois merci.

Gourmandizzz.


End file.
